Wizard
The Wizard was the third Diablo III character class revealed. Lore :"Owing to my lack of tolerance for those who would use magic towards their own nefarious ends, many have assumed that I am averse to the practice of the magical arts on a philosophical level. Nothing could be farther from the truth. My quarrel is with those sorcerers who dismiss the ancient traditions and teachings – teachings that have been honed over millennia in order to preserve respect for authority and the rule of law." —Abd al-Hazir's views on wizardsWritings of Abd al-Hazir: The Wizard'' Magic-users hail from academies throughout Sanctuary – from Xiansai to Caldeum – bearing monikers like "sorcerer" and "mage," but those who refer to themselves with the derogatory epithet "wizard" are as similar to their fellow spellcasters as a lion is to a kitten. Wizards and sorcerers both wield the hidden mysteries of the arcane; there, the commonalities end. Renegade spellcasters, wizards are known for a number of qualities: not only rebelliousness and flair, but also disdain for the endless lessons and prattling about caution and safety that echo from academic schools of magic. Wizards’ superior attitudes seem to stem from their natural talent – their ability to wrestle the ambient force of magic into submission and direct it to their ends by will and instinct. Any accidents that might occur due to their lack of finesse are unfortunate…but that rarely stops wizards from indulging in their unstable power. If they can only master their double-edged gift and avoid destroying themselves, these upstart arcane prodigies may be able to finally reach the destiny that they see on the horizon.Wizard, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-01-18 Abilities Wizards use their bodies as vessels for arcane energy, forsaking the more careful path favored by other magic users. Because of this use, wizards rarely find themselves without the power of magic. They can nearly always afford to cast their weaker spells thanks to their swiftly-regenerating arcane power, and they invoke certain powers more easily as their experience grows. They are only in danger of depleting their stores of energy when attempting a number of invocations at once. However, Arcane Power can ravage wizards’ bodies if its use is not carefully paced. Wizards manipulate all manner of forces to disintegrate, burn, and freeze their foes, claiming dominion over Sanctuary's natural elements, and they can control time and light to teleport, create powerful illusions, and deflect oncoming attacks. Wizards grip wands and staves to focus their less potent magics, blasting at their enemies while gathering the energy or time necessary to destroy them in a dazzling hail of arcane might. Though all material items serve as channels for a wizard’s immense power, orbs have special uses, in that they provide them with visions and knowledge to aid their spellcasting, or serve as reservoirs of power. With few exceptions, wizard attacks are conducted at a distance, away from danger. As living artillery, wizards are well suited to relying on long-range destructive power. Though not as physically agile or strong as some other heroes, wizards cloak themselves in defensive magics. They can encase their skin in diamonds, create mirror images to befuddle their enemies, and harm or slow those foolish enough to strike at them directly. In-game The Wizard is a long-range caster, and is a glass cannon-type class.2013-12-05, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Gameplay Systems + Crusader Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-02-24 It is similar to the Sorceress class of Diablo II, as well as the Sorcerer from Diablo I. Development The Wizard made its debut at Blizzcon 2008. Only the female version of the Wizard was playable at Blizzcon 2008 along with both versions of the and Witch Doctor. During the Blizzcon 2010, Blizzard stated that the meteor skill of Sorceress would return as a Wizard skill. Known Wizards *Li-Ming *Shanar Video Gallery Wizard-top.jpg|Artwork of the female Wizard using Disintegrate Wizard concept 2.jpg|Female Wizard Wizard concept 1.jpg|Female Wizard Wizard concept 3.jpg|Female Wizard Female Wizard.jpg Ss49-hires-s.jpg Ss50-hires-s.jpg Ss51-hires-s.jpg Ss52-hires-s.jpg Ss54-hires-s.jpg WizardFemale.jpg|Female Wizard from 10/5/2010 WizardMale.jpg|Male Wizard from 10/14/2010 Wizard-female.gif Wizard-male.gif Trivia As an extra bit of trivia, the Female character is played by Grey DeLisle (famous for voicing Azula in a popular anime-styled American cartoon series Avatar: The Last Airbender who also provides the same character's tone of ferocity on the female Wizard) while the Male character is voiced by Crispin Freeman (known for voicing Alucard in Hellsing). References de:Zauberin (Diablo III) Category:Diablo III Category:Classes